callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Pickens
Jim Pickens, otherwise known as the Dear Leader, Our Lord and Saviour, or even Jim Reaper'https://youtu.be/SJuaR3pMqrE?t=236 is a character that has frequently appeared throughout Kevin's YouTube career. Overview Jim Pickens first appeared in Kevin's old YouTube channel during the series 'Adventures in San Andreas' beginning on the 14th of August, 2011 (a series of the videos that are now privated)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAkrXsPj1iE. Kevin has stated that Jim's name was a play on 'Slim Pickens', in his video about the history of Jim https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAkrXsPj1iE . However, his first ''most notable appearance was not until 'The Sims 3 - Lets Play Ep.1 - Introducing Jim Pickens on June 17, 2011 (also on Kevin's old channel). Pickens is a notorious serial killer, going as far as opening a restaurant, serving poisoned food in order to satisfy his bloodlust. On a number of occasions, he has been known to enslave people in his basement to paint paintings to sell. He even becomes a vampire to quench his thirst for blood (and to grow garlic). Jim has killed over 90 sims in his lifetime. Among that list is Denis Racket, the O'Donnell Family, children, Mr. Generic, and so on. (See Jim',s Murder List). Besides his busy life as a serial killer, he managed to star in five movies and was ranked as the number one Hollywood-star for some time. He retired from the movie business in July of 2039, with his final movie being 'Red Dead Re: Demption' but later he came back to the movie business and started in the reboot of the popular "Kill Joy" trilogy saga After the reboot came out, he began his conquest of being the Dear Leader of the entire universe via cult. He is also referenced as being pretty "lush". His name came from Kevin repeatedly saying 'Slim Pickens' and then it evolved into Jim Pickens Jim Pickens is a character that appears in many Kevin's series, such as Minecraft, Sims 3, Sims 4, Sims 2, the original sims game, WWE 2K18, GTA Vice City (as a skin mod), and The Movies videos. He was featured as Kevin's Minecraft skin starting at episode 50. He came from a Let's Play on Kevin's old channel of GTA San Andreas with Mel (GirlOnDuty). Early Life In Kevin's Sims 1 - Let's Play, Jim talks to a therapist and he looks back his childhood. According to the Pickens lore, Jim was raised by Dick and Janice Pickens, an aspiring failed actor and a witch. He was locked in his room by his abusive father often, and also made to sleep with him in his bed. Jim's mother died while he was at military school due to his poor school grades, at which time his father was often found killing people and also throwing amazing parties at home. Around Part 29 in the Sims 4 Let's Play, when Jim is visiting Silver, there is something rather odd; If you look carefully at the front article, it states that four children were rescued from abusive parents. The picture is blurred, but it seems to show a young boy with grey hair present. This can be explained. If you take the time you closely examine the Racket household you will find more and more old articles. From what we can piece together, Jim was one of the four children rescued from their families. One of the Rackets, most likely Dennis, were saved as well. It could explain all of the animosity. They recognize each other from long ago and blame one another for what happened to them. It also clearly explains why Jim never has a family and why Dennis seldom talks to his children. They do not want to make the same mistakes but are unable to communicate between one another because of their memories of the pain. There is also more evidence of this theory that can be proven in the future. Physical Appearance Pickens has the appearance of an old man but is, in fact, "younger than he looks". Timeline Main Article: Jim Pickens Timeline Powers and Abilities * '''The Book of Chaos: '''sometime after Jim arrived in Oasis Springs, he obtained a book which allowed him to perform extraordinary feats, a few include: ** '''Alien Abduction: '''A UFO appears and abducts the targeted sim, possibly impregnating them, but this did backfire on Jim before, causing him to be abducted (it's unknown if Jim is pregnant or not). ** '''Kiss of Death: '''Allows Jim to kiss a victim, and then cause them to become engulfed by fire and most likely die. ** '''Throw Poisoned Drink: '''Throws a drink that will kill the victim. ** '''Electrocution: '''Electrocutes a victim to death. ** '''Heart Attack: '''Scares his victim with enough intensity to cause a heart attack. ** '''Freeze Ray: '''When used, Jim pulls out a freeze ray and blasts a victim with an ice blast, in turn freezing them for a period of time. ** '''Very Flirty: '''Jim can use his flirting skills to seduce others into moving into his house like how he did to the Santas (who might have been "very easy") and Thorne Bailey who died by suicide. * '''Death's Influence: '''This is a result of Jim's close (sexual) relationship with Death, which gives him the ability to convince death to keep another from dying on occasion. * '''Twerking: Jim can twerk to distract people, get money, and subdue people to woohooing with him because "nobody can resist thicc Pickens". * Elixir of Life: 'Due to Jim's extensive accomplishments, he can summon an elixir on will that will extend his life, which in turn grants him a sort of immortality. * '''Endless Reincarnation: '''Although as of yet unconfirmed by Kevin, it is theorized that Jim's ancestors were cursed with endless reincarnation. This theory allows for the multiple iterations of Jim since Sims: Medieval to canonically coexist. Dennis Racket also exhibits endless reincarnation. * '''Demonic Communication from Paintings: '''It was revealed recently Jim can speak in a demonic voice through a Dear Leader painting but it is unknown if this only applies to Kevin or not. * '''Vampire (Vampirism currently reversed): '''Jim was a vampire which allowed him to enter a house without permission. * '''Plague: '''Also another unconfirmed canonical ability by Kevin is that Jim Pickens has a relationship with the disease called ‘The Cult’, this disease can remove people’s organs because Jim requires it. It can also cause paranoia, coma, a itch that you cannot scratch, and insanity. The disease could possibly be related to the actual Cult. * Mermaid: Could swim faster, blow a shell horn and lure people to sleep. * Wizard (Magic): Personality Jim's personality has varied depending on which game he is in. In Minecraft, he is yet another silent skin that is mainly personified by Kevin's commentary. However, in The Sims 4, he is an anti-heroic serial killer. His personality traits consist of: Evil, Mean Spirited, Hot-Headed, Genius, and Kleptomaniac. He was originally Insane rather than a Kleptomaniac, but the trait began to bother Kevin so he removed it. He also has shown no remorse and guilt for some of his victims such as Silver Pickens and his other wife. The only living beings he actually cared about when they died were: his house cat Pumpkin Pickens, his cowplant, and Jules Cooper, the most perfect human being on earth. Actions Jim usually either builds structures or strategically kills other Sims, depending on which game he may be in. Jim goes about killing his victims by doing normal tasks and finding a suitable target (mainly criminals or people who act against him e.g. the Repoman) then attempting to build a relationship with them and possibly ending up stealing things from their homes. Afterwards, Jim will attempt to ruin their life as much as he can until they have nothing left to lose. He will then go in for the kill by using the Dexter The Bear Mod and mainly stabs the victim. In the Sims 4, he started to get a cult and forced them to paint pictures for him and to repair objects, but they weren't allowed to look for frogs. Jim seems to have a deep-seated hatred for Christmas, considering his efforts to ruin Christmas for everyone in town and his recent kidnapping and enslavement of Santa and his replacement Santa. He also managed to ruin LA single-handedly, but not entirely out of malice. Deaths 25th March 2019: During his failed attempt to gather a Super Villains team, Jim Pickens tragically lost his life in a fight against the mother plant in StrangerVille. R.I.P. Jim Pickens. Thankfully, Jim Pickens was revived. Long live Dear Leader! Revision 21st April 2019: The second coming of Jim happened. Jim appeared to enjoy being a ghost due to his lack of care towards his living family members and ability to float through doors, but Kevin created the Ambrosia dish which revived him. Family '''In the Sims 1: '''Jim's original parents were Janice and Dick Pickens. The series revealed that Janice was the origin of Jim's magical abilities, as a witch, and Dick was the origin of his homicidal tendencies. It was also discovered that Jim's attachment to Grim was born from the day that Grim decided to spare Janice from death, who had suddenly starved. This event showed that Grim "wasn't so bad", and that he was "pretty feckin' hot!" Janice was of little consequence to the Pickens household, and after dabbling a little in magic and falling victim to her husband's resentment, she suffered an early death by fire. Dick, on the other hand, lived far more, shall we say, interesting life. He was obsessed with stardom and would spend hours forcing petty interactions with the paparazzi – anything to get noticed. All he ever truly wanted, however, was someone to love him in a way Janice never did. In the end, Dick's sanity fell short. With nobody left to love him and his neglected child taken by the government, he built a murder moat around his home and tried to hold Drew Carey hostage for the rest of eternity. Like everything else in Dick's life, the endeavour was a failure. '''In the Sims 2: '''Jim's family in the Sims 2 was small. Aside from Jim, it was just Grognak the Destroyer and his imaginary dad, Imaginary Dad Pickens. It is unclear whether Jim was released from military custody in his teen years and moved in with Grognak following the events of the Sims 1, or if he was adopted from the military by Grognak because Jim is technically still a child. Either way, Dick Pickens was replaced by Imaginary Dad Pickens. It is debated amongst fans whether or not this part of the storyline is canon. '''Sims 2 Revisited: '''When Kevin revisited the Sims 2, it continues the story of Jim's childhood in the Sims 1 (after he was released from military custody). Therefore Janice Pickens, having died while Jim was still a child (In Sims 1), is not present at this point in time. However, Jim's father, Dick Pickens let Jim live with him after Jim was released from military custody. Jim and Dick also had mole people living in the walls of their new house and forced one of the moles to sell lemonade forever. It is unknown whether Dick let Jim stay because he loves his son and missed him while he was away, or because legally he has to. '''In the Sims 3: '''Jim has four family members in his household. The first and most important is Paul Pickens, his dog and only living thing he cares for; his two wives, Silver and another woman; and his SimBot Davin Pickens he has purchased with his lifetime happiness points. He only married the two women to earn money, but Davin was given his old house when he moved away. '''In the Sims 4: '''Jim's family currently consists of his husband Grim, his slaves/cult members, his dog Scobay Du, Shrek, the poison-resistant Santa, his replacement, and his drug-addicted alien son First Name. Other previous family members include his other son, Beejey; Grimey, his stepdaughter; Human Racket, Dennis Racket's son and Jim's slave; Pumpkin, his cat; and Murpi (all of whom are deceased) as well as many other slaves. Beejey managed, somehow, to score with the world's most perfect human being, Jules. Jules died almost immediately, and Beejey died shortly after to avoid going on vacation with his father. Following the unfortunate deaths of Pumpkin and Beejey, Jim adopted a dog, Picky, which nobody in the house, including Jim, really took care of. Picky's only contributions to the family included looking angsty on Simstagram and barking at Grim while he was trying to write. Picky eventually died, and Project celebrated. Jim also had a son with Emma Racket, named Project Pickens, in some half-hearted attempt to become a decent parent. Project was traumatized when he got stuck in a bed for days and left on an island with an abandoned lighthouse and a ghost dog. Project later died from sun exposure, leaving Jim generally unaffected. In an attempt to replace his son, Jim bit a random teen boy at yoga class, but promptly forgot about him and abandoned him to deal with his vampirism alone. To grow the family after the deaths of Project and Grimey and his remaining slaves, Jim had aliens impregnate one of the two poison-resistant Santas who live in his dungeon, specifically Ryland Oakley. Ryland gave birth to twin alien sons, First Name and Second One Pickens, who tended to cry in stereo. Second One drowned in one of the fountains outside of Jim's short-lived Hollywood mansion. Seeing as no one even knew the gender of the child, it went largely unmourned. Despite his abhorrent parenting skills and flagrant child neglect, Jim is still consistently impregnating others with his accursed seed and is expecting the birth of another child. After the abysmal failure of two separate business ventures, Jim and Grim went on a holiday out in the woods in order to repair their wrecked marriage, but to absolutely no avail, and still have not made much headway. Upon returning home, Jim cured his own vampirism and bought an abandoned prison, wherein he trapped a dozen or so individuals with the sole intention of having them fight to the death in order to have one join the family. After an arduous night filled with fear, bloodshed, and Jim struggling to make breadsticks, Shrek emerged the victor, having murdered around half the inmates on his own. Outside of his own family, Jim has successfully seduced his way into other families and obtained their homes and/or fortunes by either murdering them or just ruining their lives through various means. His most recent endeavor involved seducing a celebrity (Thorne Bailey), murdering his wife, adopting five children, and then abandoning them, Thorne, and Thorne's biological son before absconding with the money. The celebrity subsequently committed suicide, and all of the children were taken to the adoption agency. The children, Barry, Gonzalo, Robert, Ann, and Darion Reject, all still appear on Jim's family tree. An unfurnished mansion now sits on the hill in memory of Kevin's mistake and unwillingness to go in and actually refurnish the house. Jim is also adopted in this game. His distant relative Jim Picone also appears as a Superstar in WWE 2K17, 2K18 and 2K19. His cousin Tim appears in the Sims Bustin' Out, although it is believed that one of them is "definitely" adopted due to Kevin saying that "he doesn't feel like they came from the same bloodline". Although the canonicity is questionable, he may be descended from the infamous lumberjack/mafia member from the 30's, also called Jim Pickens, from Kevin's Godfather video. Jim has also another distant relative from the game ''The Sims: Medieval. His ancestor, Jim Pickett the First, was the not-so-beloved king of Fecktopia. '''Children: Jim currently has had nine biological children and five adopted children, though he has never met most of them, due to the fact that he believes having children is a "first date" type of thing. Four of them have died so far. Scarlett Pickens (deceased): Jim's daughter. She was born before the start of the series, so it is unknown who her mother is. Beejey Pickens (deceased): Jim's son. He was fond of befriending the toilet and cosplay. He almost married the most perfect man alive, Jules Cooper. Tim Pickens (deceased): Jim's son. He is bald and was born before the start of the series, so it is unknown who his mother is. So far, he has been the only one of Jim's children to give him a grandchild, Kendrick, a son he had when Jim forced him to be abducted by aliens. Jim briefly saw Kendrick at the gym, but Kevin, knowing the purple boy had to have something to do with his shenanigans, got Jim out of there before the two had any interaction. Mike Yoshida: Jim met Mike's mother Erika Yoshida at his restaurant, where their mutual love of breadsticks made them a perfect match. Erika would later adopt the fursona of "Donkey Murphy," where she, as of the end of March, is carrying the child(ren) of potentially either Jim's or Shrek. Jamaal Yoshida: Mike's twin brother. Brittani Yoshida: The daughter of Jim's nanny, Izumi Yoshida, who is presumably related to Erika Yoshida. Chandler Mark: Jim met her mother Valentina in his restaurant. Sadly, the relationship never got past the first date. Project Pickens (deceased): Emma Racket asked Jim out on a date. After one of the employees slapped her, Jim murdered him. Emma saw this as being taken a little too far and went home. Jim was angry, so he invited her over to trap her in his house, where she became pregnant. She gave birth to Project Pickens. Jim didn't take care of Project too well, and he died of sun exposure. An unnamed kid: There is this one kid in Jim's family tree that is literally not in any videos. In Sims Medieval: Jim Pickett the First, Jim Pickens' ancestor, is the ruler of Fecktopia, which carries the official stance of: "feck everyone else fecktopia rocks fecktopia is the best and any other kingdom should just stop trying to kingdom anymore as it's just bad to try kingdom very good and fecktopia number 1 and everyone but then fecktopia was made best my jim pick the one and feck the rest!!!" In this kingdom, Jim enforces strict anti-protest rules, and usually resolves the protests about overpopulation and horrible living conditions by killing the protesters and sending them off to the nearby kingdom of Crafthole. Jim also mugs random peasants. After a mugging, Jim will arrest the victim if they attempt to fight back. Jim also saves the kingdom from an evil frog by kissing it, turning it into a beautiful queen, who married a king names Grognak the Destroyer. The knight also saved the kingdom from goblins. Finally, Jim chooses his heir to be the child of the used-to-be frog and him, even though he preferred his offspring to have come into the world from him and Grognak, but Grognak clearly didn't know how babies were made. Minecraft He first appeared in Minecraft as Kevin's new skin. He replaced Bill as his skin and simply did what Kevin did, building and mining. He first appeared in episode 50 after Bill's "death". He eventually reincarnated himself as a Sim and developed his own unique personality after re-existing in the Sims universe. In the Minecraft universe, Jim is known for imprisoning villagers, as well as defeating the Ender dragon and conquering an End city. He owned a dog, Paul, which was eventually killed. He also owns three horses: Beyblade, Shit and Chad,as well as two donkeys, one of them he named Horse. Jim lives in a mini mansion which he originaly built on a flat grass area next to a mountain which he had built his very first crib. He later moved his mansion to a beach area and finished it there. Jim also built a small cage-like area for two cows, which later expanded to an entire army of cows through the power of cow incest. He also built a prison for turtles to breed, then he used the suffocated turtle babies to make a helmet that he used to breath under-water. He also created his own diamond sword: the Feck slayer. The Sims 3 Original Let's Play Jim Pickens was given a much larger role in this let's play. He was the main and usually sim that Kevin controlled. He was a somewhat heroic serial killer, searching for victims and hunting them down. He mainly wanted to kill the Racket Household and marry Silver in order to own their money and mansion. Jim became a criminal and was arrested many times by the police of the town. He hunted other victims along the way and the plan failed when Silver passed on. Jim eventually moved to another town with Paul but ended up doing the same thing with the plan failing once more. In a final effort to right his wrongs, Jim decided to erase himself from reality and eventually made himself re-exist in a new world to start things over. He killed his victims with the Dexter The Bear mod. Sims 3 Second Let's Play Jim, later on, returned after forcing himself to re-exist in a fresh town to start his plan over. He immediately put Paul up for adoption for his own safety. Jim juggled jobs and became somewhat of a celebrity before attempting his plan to get the Racket Family wealth. Jim had to deal with many obstacles, such as Silver becoming a vampire and Jim getting arrested numerous times. Jim carried out his plan this time and married Silver, however, Kevin made a mistake that ended with Jim getting stuck with an angry vampire for a wife. The two were stuck in his small house and he decided to simply leave her in his death shed until she died of old age. Jim then went out and killed all of the Rackets and sought after another rich household to ruin. Jim eventually made good friends with a vampire and an old, blind man. He also completed his lifetime goal and bought a Simbot named Davin that became his best friend. Jim finally moved in with another woman and killed the other three members of their family in their huge house. Jim became an elder and had wealth and a huge house all to himself. Jim lived out the rest of his days killing as many sims as he could, collecting a snake, and causing world misery with the help of a genie. He died of old age while cooking dinner and thus went with the Grim Reaper to the Afterlife. Perhaps Jim will make himself re-exist and start the cycle once more. Aspiration and Traits Sims 4 Soulmate, Kleptomaniac, Evil, Genius, Insane (formerly) Sims Medieval Unkempt, Bloodthirsty Planet Coaster Jim has two amusement parks called FeckLand and FeckWorld. Both have a lot of ATM's. After the 'magic incident' (which may be caused by the cursed clown), FeckWorld was made. All ATM's take your money and send it to the Dear Leader's bank account. Everywhere in FeckWorld you look you see, propaganda of this system and the Dear Leader. He has a huge mansion in FeckWorld with daily fireworks that say ‘Dear’ followed by ‘Leader‘. Trivia * Jim's son, Beejey Pickens, was best friends with their toilet until his death from non-Jim-related causes. * Jim has married the Grim Reaper's slimmer cousin, and they owned a vet clinic, where Jim did nothing but exercise on the treadmill while making the employees do all the work. He originally had contributed to the work (to some degree), but then 2 dogs became posessed with evil spirits when he set someone on fire, that gave him a bit of a fright, and he promptly gave up. * Jim and a brigade of travelers visited a tropical jungle where he purchased numerous machetes, which he then lost while plundering an ancient tomb. * He painted his cat to say "Jim's cat" rather than purchase a name tag. * He forces his family and employees to wear strange outfits. For example, his son wore a hot-dog suit to bed and his step-daughter who lived in the slave basement was forced to wear a Yoda costume because she was an alien. * He also appears as a hobo living behind the school in Bully: Scholarship Edition. * Jim is something of an unofficial mascot for the channel and, in 2018, was featured as one of the designs for CallMeKevin merchandise. * Jim kept an old painting of his son Beejey, showing that possibly, deep down, he cared a little bit about his son. Or maybe he just keeps it to remind himself of his first dungeon. * If the Godfather video is canon, then Jim is of Italian descent. * Jim is also of Fecktopian descent, his ancestor being Jim Pickett the First. * Jim is bisexual. * Jim outlived every character from the Urp John portion of Kevin's Sims 4 series. * Jim constantly eats soup as it is Kevin's favorite food. * if the first GTA Vice City video is canon, then Jim has worked as a henchman for Tommy Vercetti. * if the High School Dreams video is canon, then Jim has an alternate teen-female version of him * jim seems to care about his dad,since jim got sad for murdering his dad so he can be king,this is also the reason jim brought his dad back as a ghost Gallery Jim pickens in the sims 3.png Jim pickens the dear leader.jpeg JimSims2.png Jim Kissing Grim's hands.PNG Jimandthejimettes.PNG References Category:Character Category:Jim Pickens Category:The Sims